Crash Tag Team Racing/Gallery
Gallery Cttrlogo.png|''Crash Tag Team Racing'' logo. Crash_Tag_Team_Racing_Title_Screen.png|The title screen. Cttrloading.JPG|The loading screen. Cttrps2NA.jpg|''CTTR'' Cover Art. Crash bandicoot 16.jpg|''CTTR'' Cover Art. Crash Tag Team Racing Cover Art.png|''CTTR'' Cover Art. cttr.jpg|The Japanese Box art for the game. crash_tagteamracing_banner_1.jpg|At one point, Radical was going to use the classic designs for CTTR, instead of the Crash Twinsanity designs. CTTRJapaneseManualPage.jpg|Scan of a page from the Japanese manual. CTTRJapaneseManualPage2.jpg|Scan of a page from the Japanese manual. CTTRJapaneseManualPage3.jpg|Scan of a page from the Japanese manual. cttrart1.jpg|Promotional artwork. cttr2.jpg|Promotional artwork. cttr3.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex fighting. CTTRJapaneseArtwork.jpg|Artwork featured on the Japanese cover. Chick_Gizzard_Lips.png|Chick Gizzard Lips. Stew.png|Stew. The_Chickens.jpg|Chick and Stew (Note: Stew's hat/hair change.) Crashwumpawhip.png|Crash drinking a Wumpa Whip. Pasadena.png|Pasadena O'Possum. Pasadena 2.jpg Pasadena 3.png Willie whumpa cheeks.png|Willie Wumpa Cheeks. TTR23 640.jpg Cortex and N. Gin.jpg|Cortex. Cortex and N. Gin 2.jpg|Doctor N. Gin. Wumpa-cheeks von-clutch pasedena cutscene.jpg PasadenaSad.png Mps3gupeur1rotrlko1 500.png Maxresdefault.jpg|''CTTR'' gameplay. Crash-tag-team-racing-20051018053039674 640w.jpg|''CTTR'' gameplay. ctr2wat.jpg|Removed or beta version of a free roam level. ctrwat1.jpg|Possible beta version of Happily Ever Faster. watlevel.jpg|Gameplay of Crash clashed with Cortex. Frog (Crash Tag Team Racing).png TagTeamRacingBlockCar.png -2- Crash Tag Team Racing - Tiki Turbo.fw.png|Tiki Turbo. -4- Crash Tag Team Racing - Deep Sea Driving.fw.png|Deep Sea Driving. -6- Crash Tag Team Racing - Once Upon a Tire.fw.png|Once Upon a Tire -8- Crash Tag Team Racing - Evilocity.fw.png|Evilocity. -10- Crash Tag Team Racing - Hardly Ever After.fw.png|Happily Ever Faster. -11- Crash Tag Team Racing - Fossil Fuel Injection.fw.png|Fossil Fuel Injection. -12- Crash Tag Team Racing - Labrea Car Pits.fw.png|La Brea Car Pits. -13- Crash Tag Team Racing - Tire and Ice.fw.png|Tire and Ice. -14- Crash Tag Team Racing - Extinction Party.fw.png|Extinction Party. -15- Crash Tag Team Racing - Dead Heat.fw.png|Dead Heat. -16- Crash Tag Team Racing - Crash Test Mummies.fw.png|Crash Test Mummies. -18- Crash Tag Team Racing - Rings of Uranus.fw.png|Rings of Uranus. Crash Tag Team Racing - Main Area.fw.png|Main Area. -5- Crash Tag Team Racing - Jungle Rumble.fw.png|Jungle Rumble. Crush.gif|Crash gets crushed by a vehicle. Ouchy.gif|Crash gets squashed by a vending machine. Crash Tag Team Racing Characters.png|Artwork of all the characters in the game except Willie Wumpa Cheeks. CrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png|Crash. CrashCTTRRender.png|Crash. CrashTagTeamRacingCrashRender.png|Crash. 07.png|Crash. TagTeamRacingCrash.png|Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash. Crashincrashtagteamracing.png|Crash with a chicken. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot with Tires.png|Crash leaning against some tires. Crash Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Crash. Crash Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Crash. CTTR Beta Crash.png|Crash. Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash. CTTR Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Spinning Crash.png|Crash. CrashCTTR.png|Crash. Agentcrash.png|Crash's Agent Crash costume. AgentCrashCTTR.png|Crash's Agent Crash costume. Classiccrashskin.png|Crash's Classic Crash costume. ClassicCrashOutfit.png|Crash's Classic Crash costume. Mad Crash.png|Crash's Mad Scientist costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Mad Scientist costume. Star Crash.png|Crash's Star costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Star Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Star costume. Skeleton Crash.png|Crash's Realistic costume. RealisticCrashCTTR.png|Crash's Realistic costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Classic Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Classic Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Baby Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Baby Crash costume. Rappercrash.png|Crash's Crizzash Bandicizzle costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Crizzash Bandicizzle.png|Crash's Crizzash Bandicizzle costume. Cavecrash.png|Crash's Cave Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Cave Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Cave Crash costume. CTTR DS Crash.jpg|Crash's concept artwork in the Nintendo DS version of CTTR. JapanCrashTagTeamRacingArtwork.png|Japanese Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Bandicoot Japanese.png|Japanese Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Baby Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Baby Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Cave Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Cave Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Crizzash Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Crizzash Bandicizzle costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Classic Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Classic Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Mad Scientist Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Mad Scientist costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Star Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Star costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Agent Crash Bandicoot.png|Japanese Crash's Agent Crash costume. Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex. CortexCTTRRender.png|Cortex. CTTR cortex.png|Cortex. CortexTagTeamRacing.png|Cortex. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex. CTTR Neo Cortex.png|Cortex. CortexCTTR.png|Cortex. Neofusprite.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. CTTR Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. Doctor Neo Fu Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. NeoFuCTTR.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. NeoFuCTTRRender.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Neo Fu Cortex.png|Cortex's Neo Fu costume. CTTR DS Cortex.jpg|Cortex's concept artwork in the Nintendo DS version of CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku's purchasable item form. CTTR Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot. Coco Tag Team Racing.png|Coco. Princess Coco (1).png|Coco's Princess Coco costume. Coco Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Coco. Crash Tag Team Racing Coco.png|Coco. Crash Tag Team Racing Japanese Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco in the Japanese version of CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Princess Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco's Princess Coco costume. NGinTagTeamRacingArtwork.png|N. Gin. N. Gin Tag Team Racing.png|N. Gin. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor N. Gin.png|N. Gin. Doctor N. Gin Tag Team Racing.png|N. Gin. Cyborg Idol.png|N. Gin's Cyborg Idol costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Doctor N. Gin Cyborg Idol.png|N. Gin's Cyborg Idol costume. Crunch Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Crunch Bandicoot. Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch. Crunch Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Crunch. CTTR Crunch.png|Crunch. MrCrunch.png|Crunch's Mr. Crunch costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Mr. Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch's Mr. Crunch costume. Nina Cortex Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Nina Cortex. CTTR Nina Cortex.png|Nina. Tag Team Racing Nina Cortex.png|Nina. Nina Cortex Tag Team Racing.png|Nina. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina Cortex.png|Nina. 17.png|Nina. Part Timer.png|Nina's Part Timer costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Part Timer Nina Cortex.png|Nina's Part Timer costume. PartTimerCTTRRender.png|Nina's Part Timer costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Evil Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Nega Crash costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Nega Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's Nega Crash costume. Negacrashskin.png|Crash's Nega Crash costume. ImagesCALGU96B.jpg|Unreleased Evil Crash concept art. Crash Tag Team Racing Chick Gizzard Lips.png|Chick. Chick Gizzard Lips Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Chick. ChickGizzardLips.png|Chick. ChickCTTR.png|Chick. Crash Tag Team Racing Stew.png|Stew. Stew Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Stew. StewCTTR.png|Stew. Stewthechicken.png|Stew. Crash Tag Team Racing Ebenezer Von Clutch.png|Ebenezer Von Clutch. Ebenezer Von Clutch Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Ebenezer. Von Clutch Tag Team Racing.png|Ebenezer. VonClutchCTTRRender.png|Ebenezer. CTTR Ebenezer Von Clutch.png|Ebenezer. Captain No-Sense.png|Ebenezer's Captain No Sense costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Captain No Sense Ebenezer Von Clutch.png|Ebenezer's Captain No Sense costume. PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena. Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena O'Possum.png|Pasadena. PasadenaCTTR.png|Pasadena. PasadenaCTTRRender.png|Pasadena. CTTR Pasadena.png|Pasadena. Embiginator.png|Pasadena's Embiginator costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Embiginator Pasadena O'Possum.png|Pasadena's Embiginator costume. EmbiginatorCTTR.png|Pasadena's Embiginator costume. Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena O'Possum Embiginator.png|Pasadena's Embiginator costume. CTTR DS Pasadena.jpg|Pasadena's concept artwork in the Nintendo DS version of CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Willie Wumpa Cheeks.png|Willie Wumpa Cheeks. WillieWumpaCheeksCTTR.png|Willie Wumpa Cheeks. Crash Tag Team Racing Park Drone.png|A Park Drone from CTTR. Park Drone Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Park Drone from CTTR. CTTR Park Drone.png|A Park Drone from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Fat.png|A Fat Human. Fat Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Fat Human. Fat Tag Team Racing.png|A Fat Human. Crash Tag Team Racing Female.png|A Female Human. Female Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Female Human. CTTR Female.png|A Female Human. Female CTTR.png|A Female Human. Crash Tag Team Racing Male.png|A Male Human. Male Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Male Human. CTTR Male.png|A Male Human. Male CTTR.png|A Male Human. Crash Tag Team Racing Kid.png|A Human Kid. Kid Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Human Kid. Tag Team Racing Kid.png|A Human Kid. Kid Tag Team Racing.png|A Human Kid. CTTR Kid.png|A Human Kid. Kid CTTR.png|A Human Kid. Crash Tag Team Racing Chicken.png|A Chicken. Crash Tag Team Racing Rocket Penguin.png|A Rocket Penguin. TNT Monkey Crash Tag Team Racing.png|A Dynamite Monkey. Crash Tag Team Racing Dynamite Monkey.png|A Dynamite Monkey. Crash Tag Team Racing Cow.png|A Cow. YetiTagTeamRacing.png|A Yeti. Crash Tag Team Racing Power Crystal.png|A Power Crystal. Wumpa Whip Tag Team Racing.png|A Wumpa Whip. Crash Tag Team Racing Wumpa Coin.png|A Wumpa Coin. Crash Cortex CTTR.png|Crash and Cortex, with their test cars and a chicken. CrashTrikeeRender.png|Trikee from CTTR. YellowTestcarRender.png|Yellow Test Car from CTTR. GreenTestcarRender.png|Green Test Car from CTTR. BlueTestcarRender.png|Blue Test Car from CTTR. DerPickleRender.png|Der Pickle from CTTR. PressurizerRender.png|Pressurizer from CTTR. CrashPSPRender.png|Crash's PSP Car from CTTR. HarmAidRender.png|Harm Aid from CTTR. BadGirlRender.png|Bad Girl from CTTR. CrikeyRender.png|Crikey from CTTR. OrganGrinder.png|Organ Grinder from CTTR. FairyMobileRender.png|Fairy Mobile from CTTR. LeChauxRender.png|LeChaux from CTTR. NCroadstRender.png|NCroadst from CTTR. ZwergautoRender.png|Zwergauto from CTTR. ImperiumRender.png|Imperium from CTTR. JunkulonPrimeRender.png|Junkulon Prime from CTTR. DoomBuggyRender.png|Doom Buggy from CTTR. NostalginatorRender.png|Nostalginator from CTTR. PasadenaSpeedRender.png|Pasadena Speed from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Trikee.png|Trikee from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Bone Machine.png|Bone Machine from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Bandibuggy.png|Bandibuggy from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Slave Driver.png|Slave Driver from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Cuhalftr.png|Cuhalftr from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Overcompensator.png|Overcompensator from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Guzzler.png|Guzzler from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Extreme Surplus.png|Extreme Surplus from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Crster.png|Crster from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Yellow Horde.png|Yellow Horde from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina Car.png|Nina Car from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Angsterator.png|Angsterator from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Deadinator.png|Deadinator from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Probulot 2000.png|Probulot 2000 from CTTR. Crash Tag Team Racing Piano.png|A Piano from CTTR. CrashIcon-CTTR.png|Crash's icon. CortexIcon-CTTR.png|Cortex's icon. CocoIcon-CTTR.png|Coco's icon. NGinIcon-CTTR.png|N. Gin's icon. CrunchIcon-CTTR.png|Crunch's icon. NinaIcon-CTTR.png|Nina's icon. ChickIcon-CTTR.png|Chick's icon. StewIcon-CTTR.png|Stew's icon. VonClutchIcon-CTTR.png|Ebenezer's icon. PasadenaIcon-CTTR.png|Pasadena's icon. Otwhip.png|Wumpa Whip icon. CTTR Platinum.jpg CTTR PS2.jpg CTTR Japanese title.png|''CTTR's'' Japanese title screen. CTTR Platinum Box.jpg|Platinum CTTR PS2 Platinum.jpg|Platinum Tag Team Racing Website.png|Former official website for Tag Team Racing. Von Clutch's MotorWorld.png|The Motorworld's map. Tag Team Flashgame 1.png|CTTR Neopets Flash Game Tag Team Flashgame 2.png Tag Team Flashgame 3.png Tag Team Flashgame 4.png Tag Team Flashgame 5.png Tag Team Flashgame 6.png Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Galleries